But I was never gone!
by LazySuzan
Summary: After the explosion of Professor Frink's new invention, the non-canon cannon, Maude Flanders is accidentally revived years after she died at the Springfield race track. Having no memories of her death she thiks it is still spring 2000. How will she struggle withnew invention, freaked out Springfield residents and worst: Ned dating Edna? Romance/Drama and bits of Sci-Fi/maybe OUC
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night in Springfield. A light wind was blowing and the sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight.

Professor Frink as standing on the roof of his lab building; next to him a monstrous appliance that looked like a mixture of a plasma canon and a giant TV screen.

"With this cannon we are able to change any past event!" The professor said to the small robot dog that sat beside him "But the best thing is that we will be able to see the outcome on this screen before we make the change!"

He walked around the cannon and started to push a few buttons which caused the area around him to shine in a faint green light.

"Can you imagine?" he turned to the dog again "Can you imagine what we could do with it? We could stop Adolf Hitler from starting war! Or we could stop grandma from selling her prized pastry recipe!"

Professor Frink got so lost in his thoughts that at first he didn't notice his dog starting to chew up a bunch of cables that poked out of his invention.

"No! No, no, no..." he shouted but it was too late.

All of sudden the cannon shot out a thick green beam that flew across the town before the whole apparatus exploded.

Professor Frink managed to duck himself and as the air around him started to clear up again he wiped his glasses clean and started picking up the remains of his loyal robot friend.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of town Maude Flanders awoke in the forest next to the graveyard.

She had a throbbing headache and had to blink a few times before her vision became clear. She was surrounded by trees and could barely see in the darkness.

"Neddy?" She called but her voice was silent and hoarse.

She looked around trying to spot her purse but there was nothing in sight except leaves and twigs.

"Neddy?" Maude called again, her voice was filled with fear this time.

She crawled over to the nearest tree and pulled herself up but standing was difficult and her legs were wobbly and weak. Taking a few deep breathes she tried walking and managed to take the few steps towards the next tree. Maude shivered in the cold and when she looked down she realized that she was wearing a thin, light pink dress that she had never seen before.

"What is going on here?" She mumbled to herself while rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

Maude leaned against the tree and suddenly she could hear cars driving in the distance. She slowly followed the sound and soon arrived at a road that looked utterly familiar.

"Springfield park!" She exclaimed in excitement to finally know the way home from there.

"Oh, it's so cold! Neddy is going to be so worried! I wonder how I ended up in that forest? I hope I didn't wreck the car or something worse..." Maude mumbled to herself as she walked along the roadside and desperately tried to keep herself warm.

Once Maude reached Evergreen Terrace she could feel her limbs getting heavy and the cold had gotten unbearable. She saw her home in the distance only to remember she wasn't carrying her keys. She rang the doorbell; well knowing that Ned was probably asleep.

"Neddy! Please let me in!" She called before ringing the doorbell again and again.

"Coming! Coming!" Ned mumbled as he sleepily climbed down the stairs.

As he opened the door Maude stumbled inside wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh Neddy..." she whispered before her knees gave away and she was swallowed by darkness.

Ned caught her before he lowered her to the floor.

"M...Maude..." he stuttered "can't...that can't be..."

Ned looked at Maude. She was wearing the pink dress that he had chosen for her funeral. It took him a moment to realize that he was in fact not dreaming.

"Maude?" He softly patted her cheek before lifting her into his arms and carrying her over to the living room where he laid her down on the couch.

"Water! Blanket! Towel!" He said to himself while running from one room to another gathering up things.

He put a warm blanket over Maude before dropping to his knees beside the couch.

"Maude?! Maude?! Wake up!" Ned said while gently shaking her shoulders.

It took a few seconds before Maude regained consciousness.

"Neddy..." She said softly "What happened?"

"Am I dreaming?" Ned asked as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Why was I outside?" Maude asked before looking around the room "And can you please tell me what happened to our interior?!"


End file.
